Achluophobia
by Scrabble Ship
Summary: A modern and dark Alice In Wonderland. It's my first Fanfiction so have mercy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** As unfortunate as it is I don't own Alice in wonder land (sad, I know), Lewis Carrol gets all credit for the original concept of Alice in Wonderland (lucky bastard).

**Chapter 1:**_This hole you put me in/Wasn't deep enough/And I'm climbing out right now_

"Worry, worry, worry, worry"

The heels of her white shoes clicked against the dirty linoleum floor. It was that distinctive hollow sound made by stilettos. The clicking mingled with her looped mutterings, making a quiet din that was became unpleasant and irritating with time.

I stayed slumped against the wall listening to her. I couldn't do any more. A numbness had my body in its vice. I couldn't even will my fingers to lift up from the puddle of red. I couldn't even take my eyes away from my hand. I was forced to watch the red congeal on my fingers because even looking away seemed to require too much effort.

Too much effort, and I was tired.

No, tired was to light a word for it.

Tired is the way a child feels when their mother kisses them goodnight and they are ready to nod off in their fluffy beds.

Fatigued, maybe. Fatigued.

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh goodness gracious me, Diane's gone, Diane's gone! Diane's gone! We're all going to pay for this. We're all going to pay! We'll never see the end of it!"

The persistent clicking had ended, only to be replaced by her high pitched and frazzled shrieking.

I didn't have to look up to tell she'd stopped her pacing. I didn't have to look up to tell you anything about her.

I could have my eyes gouged out and I'd still be able to vividly describe her appearance and what she was doing.

She would have stopped in her tracks so she could take up twirling her long hair fretfully, or any other of her numerous nervous habits. I could tell you all about her snow white hair, and her pink eyes that were surrounded by curtains of white eyelashes. I could envision her little white waist coat, with its oversized pink buttons and the pink pleated skirt; her gnawed nails and the permanent stressed and worried look that seemed to be carved in to her face. I could even picture her little white wrist-watch, with the pink patterns that ran up and down the material strap.

I saw her a lot, if you couldn't tell. I'd become so accustomed to her image that she was a picture I could pick out from my mind at any time.

"Now, now, my dear, do hush please, do hush." Interrupted another familiar voice.

I heard a soft thud and raised my eyes just briefly and quickly enough to see a pair of clean and smart black dress shoes, as well as a fraction of the black pant legs that were an essential part of his three piece suit.

I hadn't needed to look up. I had known it was him since he spoke. His whole tone was too distinctive not to recognize. It was like a sort of purr. Yes, that was it; He didn't talk, he purred. His voice was like poison covered with honey. I had looked upwards regardless, because I wanted to believe it wasn't him. I wanted to think he'd left after I did what I did. .

"Hush?" She said in surprise as if it was the most absurd thing she had ever heard in her life. She backed up her statement with a hysterical laugh "I can not "hush"! Do you even realise what just happened here? Are you so ignorant!"

I heard her almost crying out in anguish at this point.

"Yes, I am perfectly aware of our actions my dear. Now, I would calm down if I were you! You're rather distressing to watch."

"Of course only you'd treat it all with such APATHY. You are the one that did it; you're the ringleader in this whole escapade."

"Flattery will get you nowhere my dear."

"This is no time to be cracking jokes! Look at what you did, just look at it!"

"Now, dear, we ARE jumping to conclusions here aren't we?"

"Jumping to conclusions? Oh, who are YOU trying to fool! We all know it was you!" She was almost screaming by this point in the conversation.

"If you do recall, which you obviously don't, my love" he spoke in a tone that was more hissing than anything, and he emphasized the word "love" with particular malice "I wasn't the one with the knife."

I could hear the smugness in his voice as he concluded.

The statement made me freeze. I wasn't just numb anymore, I was paralyzed.

A hush fell over the room as they seemed to suddenly register my presence. It may have only lasted a few moments in reality, but it seemed to creep along for hours.

I felt a pair of eyes boring in to my skull. I didn't have a chance to even think about it because the footsteps started again and this time they were creeping closer and closer to me.

Suddenly, his wide grin polluted my vision. I was sent reeling backwards to the floor out of shock, rather than any physical blows. With a delighted giggle, he stood looked down on me with as I lay sprawled and dazed on the floor. His lips curled upwards in to his trade mark frightening grin that was too big for his face and seemed to throw everything else out of proportion, making his golden eyes become wide and glittered with delight like a child who has just been shoved into the biggest toy shop in the world and told they can have anything they want.

"Hello Alice" he purred, his words seemed to just slide out of his mouth.

I watched him carefully as he paced a semi circle around me, before halting at my back and crouching down. He put one hand on my shoulder, the one nearest the wall.

"Now, Alice, dear, would you spare a moment to look over there for me?" He raised his free hand and pointed a long finger to the source of the red. I turned my head away to face into the wall with a fierce reluctance to pay any heed to him.

_Close your eyes and he'll go away._

"Oh deary me, someone's being a bit brazen now aren't they?" when he said "Oh deary me" he said it in a tone that cruelly mimicked hers.

_He's not real. He's a bad dream_

The hand that had pointed the finger moved over to the back of my neck and the other snaked around my waist, making me shudder. In one swift movement, he wrenched me up off the ground and used his clasp around my hair to force my head down to look at the mess on the peeling and dirty linoleum.

_Close your eyes. He'll go away. _

He hissed maliciously "Look at what you've done Alice, you naughty boy!" and then he tutted before cackling wildly at the amusement his own theatrics brought him.

"Leave us alone!" She shrieked, and I could here the choked back sobbing in her voice.

"Leave us alone!"

_He'll go away._

I shut my eyes tight against the world. My lids were shields from the horrors I didn't want to see. I felt his hand moving again, he seemed to be angling his body around for something. His arm dropped away from my waist.

_Please let him go away._

I slowly drew my eye lids away, wincing at the sudden rush of light, and I looked. The only greeting to my bravery was red, lots of red and Diane. I didn't want to see Diane. I tried to shut my eyes again but his free hand moved over to my shoulders and then hovered close to my neck. I heard her screaming again, but it was more distant than before.

"Oh god, he's got a knife! Oh god, he's going to kill Alice!"

_Please make him go away._

The cold blade of his knife licked my skin in a taunting manner, it wasn't cutting but it was there and I could feel it waiting to dig in and slice through the soft veins.

"You better open those pretty eyes of yours, honey." He hissed into my ear between insane giggles

"I want you to see what you have done"

**------------**

**Quick and irritating Authors Note: **Yes, this is my first fan fiction. I had to edit it multiple times because of the horrid amount of typos :P Thanks Balet for proof reading. Hoping who ever is reading this didn't totally hate it. R&R and I will smush a cookie through the computer screen for you. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** As unfortunate as it is I don't own Alice in wonder land (sad, I know), Lewis Carrol gets all credit for the original concept of Alice in Wonderland (lucky bastard).

**Chapter 2:**_The sword of time will pierce our skins/It doesn't hurt when it begins/But as it works its way on in/The pain grows stronger...Watch it grin_

It wasn't a nice day. The sun had submitted to the clouds and the rain that painted the world an unfriendly grey. I hated days like that (I still do, but for the sake of the past tense I won't go into it). Everything was cold and dark and it was all in the middle of winter to boot.

Of course, as the icing on the cake, the radiators inside the classroom had broken leaving the students of this particular Maths class to huddle up into their coats and hope that the bell would ring before someone got frost bite. I'd left my coat at home (today of all days), so I had no alternative but to sit back and lean against the wall and the book case behind me, with the front legs of my chair waving around in the air.

I shivered uncontrollably and stared out of the window, trying to avert my attention from the clock that seemed to be ticking just slowly enough to irritate me. The cold clawed through the thin jumper of my school uniform, biting into my body and sending goose pimples erupting all over my skin.

I kept my attention on the window. The rain made the world outside look like a jumpy animation. I could then no longer bear it, I had to look at the clock to count the seconds that passed and the seconds that were left, but my vision was obscured by a young man who had perched himself comfortably at the end of my desk. He flashed his straight, white teeth at me in one of the biggest grins I have ever seen.

"Let's get the introductions out of the way, shall we?" he said "If you wish to be formal, you may call me 'Mr. Cheshire Man Sir'" He chuckled at his own theatrics and straightened out his purple pinstriped three piece suit. I desperately searched around the faces of the other students, but none of them seemed to have registered his presence. 

He pursed his lips in what seemed to be mock anger "Not very sociable, are we?"

"Alice" I heard my name being half whispered. I swivelled around to look at Stephen, who sat beside me. "Are you alright?" As he asked the question, I could see a slightly puzzled look creeping across his face. I bobbed my head up and down in an unsure and jerky motion, but I wanted to shout out "Of course I'm not alright you retard, there's a strange man sitting on my desk!"

He shrugged lightly and turned back to pretending to listen to the theorems that Mr. Hegarty was explaining to a generally apathetic class.

I turned back to the Cheshire man to find his grin had widened and he had his cheek resting on his hand in a thoughtful manner. "Aaaaaalisssss" he cooed wickedly. I didn't like the sound of my name in his mouth. It sounded strange and wrong and disgusting. "Such a pretty name; such a pretty name for a pretty boy"

He ended his fit of giggles so he could tap the end of my desk with his long fingers. "Now Alice; lets talk business."

_Business? How do you talk business with a 14 year old? Does he expect me to come up with some way to stabilize the stock market? _

I blinked slowly, which he took as his cue to continue on.

"I'm going to need you to do what I say when I say it…" he said before he suddenly grabbed me by the shoulders so he could hiss into my face. "Or I'll slash your throat and slit your wrists and watch you bleed to death"

I did what any one would do if some maniac gave you a death threat; I screamed.  
I tried to escape him, but in my shock my chair tipped over and I went crashing down. There was a crack and a shooting pain through the back of my head as my skull banged against a protruding bookshelf. I hit the ground with a distinctive "thwack".

I closed my eyes and heard myself screaming, but it was the oddest sensation. It was like it was coming out of someone else's mouth. I opened my eyes to see Mr. Hegarty crouching down over me and a circle of students studying me like you might an insect under a microscope. Mr. Hegarty raised his hand and brought it down in a mighty blow across my cheek.  
"Pull yourself together, Lad. Maths isn't that scary"

I stopped my screaming suddenly, it was like he had flicked off a light switch; I'd immediately gone quiet. My brain felt fuzzy and strange; trying to think straight was like wading through a very deep and muddy puddle.

"C'mon" he grunted as he hooked his arm around mine and brought me up to my feet. As soon as I stood up there was a scream.

"Oh my god, he's bleeding!"

I turned around to Mr. Hegarty and searched him for some sort of gash or open wound but came up empty. I suddenly became all too aware of a warm wet feeling at the back of my neck. I reached my fingers around and ran them through my bird's-nest of blonde hair, and, sure enough, when I looked at my hand it was dripping red with blood.

_Oh, funny, how did that get there?_

I mused to myself in a dazed and hazy manor, but I couldn't even get my head around as much as the gash in the back of my head, because I was dragged out of that class room all too quickly.

As soon as the door closed behind me and the maths teacher, everything started to register in my mind and I slowly dissolved into a fit of weak sobbing.

**------------**

**Quick and irritating Authors Note part 2: **Whoot, chapter 2! x3 is very proud of self xD Anyway, per usual thanks to Missy for proof reading and thanks to everyone for being all supportive and reviewing. ;) I'LL SMUSH A WHOLE TRAY OF COOKIES IN THROUGH THE COMPUTER SCREEN FOR YOU ALL. Luv joo guys. 3


End file.
